Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is produced and created by CureHibiki, and is the first installment of her Pretty Cure franchise. The series' main motifs are space and stars. Speculations (from author) *There may be a third Pretty Cure named Cure Starlight. Synopsis :Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! episodes In our Milky Way, there orbits another planet that is unknown to the humans down on Earth. The citizens of this mysterious planet call it Pandora. Pandora seems peaceful on the outside but it is actually under attack by an evil organisation called Alien. Cure Cosmos, the Pretty Cure of Pandora, fights hard to protect her planet alongside her fairy, Star, but is defeated easily and watches as her planet is destroyed before her eyes. Hearing Alien's next plan, Cosmos flees to Earth to find the Cosmic Star in hopes of protecting the Milky Way galaxy from being destroyed by Alien. On Earth, she meets a girl known as Hiroshi Seiki who becomes her Pretty Cure partner, Cure Wonder, to help save the universe from Alien. Characters Pretty Cure / Voice Actress: Akaneya Himika The protagonist who was Pandora's only protector. / Voice Actress: Itō Kanae The deuteragonist who is very supportive and free spirited. Seiki is a kind, thoughtful fifteen year old girl who attends Misora Private School as a third year student. She is very imaginative - loving to draw and write stories. She has a fascination for space and always wonders what it is like to go into outer space. She transforms into , her signature colour is royal purple and she controls the power of time. Allies Voice Actress: Ōkubo Rumi The squirrel-like fairy partner of Chiyo. Alien Supporting Characters Items Locations * : Cure Cosmos and Star's home planet. It was protected by Cure Cosmos and was full of peace until Alien appeared and destroyed everything within the planet, leaving Cosmos and Star as the only survivors left on Pandora. * : Seiki's home town. Misora is a unrealistic town located just outside of Tokyo and is mostly the town under attack by Alien due to apparently being the town of where the Cosmic Star is hidden. * Trivia *''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure'' is the first series where the main Cure comes from a different planet that is not Earth. *''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure'' is the first series where the main object that the Cures need to find is named after the series. *''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure'' is the second series after HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! to have it's main town located just outside of Tokyo. Media Music Opening Theme *'Shining Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!' - The main theme of Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! which is sung by Asumi Kana. Ending Themes *'Shooting Star☆彡' - The first ending theme of Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! which is sung by Akaneya Himika and Itō Kanae, the voice actresses of Chiyo and Seiki. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. References Category:Cosmic☆Star Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:Gallery